Cedric Slammer
Cedric Slammer was a competitor robot that entered Series 6 of Robot Wars as well as the New Blood Championship in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It performed poorly in its only UK Series appearance, losing in the first round of Series 6 to Firestorm 4. However, Cedric Slammer reached the Grand Final of the New Blood Championship, finishing fourth. Despite its reasonable success in the New Blood Championship, Cedric Slammer did not enter Series 7. The robot was named after a small toy monkey which rode on top of Cedric Slammer during its battles. Incredibly, the monkey never suffered any damage, although bandages were put around its head for the New Blood Grand Final. Design Cedric Slammer was a large, four-wheel drive, box-shaped robot with two sloping prongs that acted as wedges, and armed with a vertical spinning disc. The disc was made out of a car wheel, featured two 4kg steel blades attached to the outer rim and spun at 3000rpm, which was capable of causing significant damage to other robots. It also featured a top-mounted self-righting frame, which proved unreliable against Firestorm 4 in Series 6. Qualification Cedric Slammer also previously attempted to enter Series 5, but lost its qualifier to Lambsy after Lambsy caught it in its jaws to stop its disc, before flipping it over. Shunt then pushed Cedric Slammer into the pithttp://web.archive.org/web/20050210221922/http://www.antex.co.uk/robot/qualify.htm. Nevertheless, Cedric Slammer successfully qualified for Series 6. Robot History Series 6 In the first round of Heat B, Cedric Slammer was drawn against fellow newcomer Colossus, the experienced Mega Hurts 2, and the third seed, Firestorm 4. Cedric Slammer went straight on the offensive, striking Colossus on the side. However, the 3rd seeds Firestorm 4 singled out Cedric Slammer, pushing it into Sir Killalot, and then flipping it onto its back. It tried to self-right, but failed. Firestorm 4 pushed it onto the arena flipper, leaving it for Refbot to count out. After it was flipped, Cedric Slammer was left back on its wheels. After the destruction of Mega Hurts 2 and the immobilisation of Colossus at the hands of Firestorm 4, suddenly Firestorm 4 itself fell in the pit, leaving Cedric Slammer as the only robot mobile at the end. However, it had already been counted out, and was eliminated along with Colossus. Extreme 2 Cedric Slammer participated in the New Blood Championship, and faced Pressure and Bash Gordon in its first round match of Heat D. It started the match by staying out of the action before attacking Pressure. It then chased Bash Gordon around the arena, and flayed its shell. Cedric Slammer then damaged Pressure, seemingly immobilising it, before Bash Gordon drove onto the edge of the pit under pressure from Mr. Psycho, and Cedric Slammer damaged its armour before nudging it in. In Round 2, Cedric Slammer faced Fatal Traction. It tore off its opponent's side armour and roll cage straight away, before damaging Fatal Traction's wheels which were left exposed to the attacks. It was immobilised and pushed into Sir Killalot. Killalot's breastplate fell off and became stuck to Cedric Slammer's immobile opponent. Cedric Slammer caused a bit more damage to Fatal Traction, who was finished off by Growler and Sir Killalot. In the Heat Final, Cedric Slammer faced Pressure again, for a place in the Grand Final. Cedric Slammer started the match by ripping up its opponent's front scoop. Cedric Slammer was then pushed back, but tore open one of Pressure's self-righting arms. Cedric Slammer then damaged Pressure's side panels, before trying to stay away from its damaged opponent. Cedric Slammer was then picked up by Sir Killalot, who roasted it over the flame pit. However, the judges' decision went in the way of Cedric Slammer based on damage. This win meant Cedric Slammer was through to the grand final. In the eliminator of the Grand Final, Cedric Slammer was placed up against Mute. In the battle, Cedric Slammer tried to damage its opponent's flipper at the start, before attacking Mute from the sides. Both robots appeared to break down at the same time, before being counted out, and Cedric Slammer, despite trying to move, was picked up by Mr. Psycho. The judges judged the match up until both machines broke down, and gave the win to Mute. This meant Cedric Slammer had to compete against Thor in the third place play-off. Cedric Slammer started well, ramming Thor, but Thor fought back, hitting Cedric Slammer with its hammer and pushing it towards a CPZ, where Growler came in and immobilised Cedric Slammer, before pitting it. Cedric Slammer therefore finished the New Blood Championship in fourth place and this also proved to be its final appearance on Robot Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record Trivia *Cedric Slammer was the only New Blood Grand Finalist that did not subsequently make a Semi-Final or Grand Final in the main competition. In fact, given that it did not return after New Blood, it is the only New Blood Grand Finalist not to make a subsequent appearance on Robot Wars. It was also the only one of the four New Blood Grand Finalists to be from a team that did not appear in the reboot series. **Cedric Slammer was also the only robot in Heat B of Series 6 to not compete in the Seventh Wars. *A member of Cedric Slammer's team, Jack Eastham, was incorrectly referred to as Jack Barber on the show in Series 6. This was corrected in Issue 1 of Robot Wars: The Official Magazine. *Both robots that eliminated Cedric Slammer from the competitions it fought in (Firestorm 4 in Series 6, Mute in the Extreme 2 New Blood Championship) were armed with front-hinged flippers and coincidentally fought each other in Series 7. *Cedric Slammer never fought in a battle that featured Dead Metal or Matilda. *Cedric Slammer was one of eight competitors from Series 6 to enter the New Blood Championship, alongside Doctor Fist, Mr Nasty, Revolution 2, ICU, Thor, Edge Hog and Roobarb. **Of these robots, Cedric Slammer was the only one that did not share a Sixth Wars heat with any of the others. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Finalists Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots from Lancashire Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots with a separate self-righting mechanism Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots which outlasted two others in a 3-way melee Category:Articles in need of rewriting